


Save Me

by Kakarot_x_Goku



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cutting, Dark, Depression, Happy-ending, a-deep-meaning, end-bullying, first-person, god-is-there, new-life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakarot_x_Goku/pseuds/Kakarot_x_Goku
Summary: Anger, pain, sadness, three words leading to madness. I can't do this anymore. "Kill yourself," they say "we don't care if you cut, just go already" they shouted. Well jokes on them. I will and I am





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> If sensitive to any topics of depression (from self-harming to suicide) please don't read

Anger, pain, sadness, three words leading to madness. I can't do this anymore. "Kill yourself," they say "we don't care if you cut, just go already" they shouted. Well jokes on them. I will and I am. I held the razor closer to my arm, not sure how to do this

I decided to turn the razor sideways and lightly cut. I cried out, it fucking hurt. It burned and soon blood formed. I stared at it, thinking, over thinking before soon my mind turned off. I cut again and again. No pain just a burning feeling. Like when you pick at a scab and get that raw itching/burning sensation. I don't know how long I was in the bathroom or how bad my arm was. I just set the razor down and my vision went dark

I remember feeling a smile forced on my face, thinking I was free finally from this hell. I remember nothing after that. I thought I was dead. I wanted to be. But I started to hear the music. I listened closely, "cutted yourself with a jagged edge" it was a song by Nickelback. I open my eyes, the bathroom filled with light. I looked at my arm and the floor. So much blood, yet I'm somewhat alive. Again I took notice to how bright the bathroom was despite darkness outside and no light on. I didn't feel angry, I felt pain, just nothing but peace. I knew then I wasn't leaving anytime soon or God wouldn't be saving me. I went to my room and called my friend up to take me to the hospital. This was when I got help and started to change my life around

Now I'm happy, finished with school, got a good job, and have my wife and 3 kids. I can't think God enough for letting me stay, giving me a chance to keep fighting my way through this. I wouldn't be where I am now, and I'm grateful for that

The end


End file.
